The Forbidden Game
by Nbjbrownie
Summary: "He's here" I whispered."How do you know that?" she asked fear laced in her voice."It's when everything suddenly turns quite" Hi I'm Rose Hathway my life was normal for a while, but then everything changed after what happened in my grandfather's basement. The problem is I don't remember what happened there.The only thing I do is feeling watched every 3am why? I never knew until now
1. Back to school: Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this chapter!**

**I only own some of the idea so far!**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

You know at times when you wake up in the middle of the night feeling like someone is watching you even when you know it's not possible. I was laying on my bed with my eyes open. The room was so dark. The only sound in my room was the drip drop of the rain outside my window. I shivered feeling cold. My heartbeat was increasing in every second. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. It's not the first time I wake up in the middle of the night feeling watched. I looked at my watch and it was 3:00 o'clock sharp.

The only light in my room was the alarming clock. Why do I keep feeling like this? I sighed. I kept laying on bed for a while trying to sleep, but I can't. I still feel it. I got up from bed deciding that I should have a walk just to clear my mind. I pulled the mattress off my body and felt the cold air hitting my body. I shivered again and reached for my robe. Putting it on and wrapping it around my body. I put on my slippers and walked towards my bedroom door. I held the doorknob. I turned it around. The door squeaked. I walked through the small hole way. It was so dark the only light was coming from the bathroom door that was opened. I reached the staircase and started to walk down slowly. The only sound was my footsteps. My parents and little brother are probably asleep now.

I walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of cold water. I drank the whole bottle of water. I leaned on the refrigerator feeling its cool steel. I started to think. When did this all started? Why do I always feel watched?

It all started 11 years ago in my grandfather's basement. I still don't remember what really happen. The doctors told my parents that it's a cause of shock, but still it frustrates me sometimes. When I can't remember anything. The feeling of being watched at night started after that incident.

I'm scared and I can't tell anyone about it. I'm scared that they would think I'm going insane and put me in an hospital. I don't want that life. Even sometime when I wake up in the middle of the night. I find a dark shadow standing in front of my bed and when I turn to switch the lights on. The shadow disappears.

I sigh wishing for one night that I could sleep like a normal person without feeling like someone is watching me the whole time. I tried so many times to stop from waking up at night. First I started taking sleeping piles. Then I started to sleep in a late hour just so my body would be too exhausted and wouldn't allow me to wake up. I even had a sleep over with my best friends, but it doesn't change anything. I still wake up in the middle of the night at 3:00 o'clock sharp and feel like being watched.

I rubbed my tiered eyes and walked towards the staircase hoping for a miracle that I would sleep peacefully this night.

I woke up the next morning feeling tired, but what can I say. Well I should say that I have to get use to it, cause seriously I've been sleepless for like 11 years right now. Today is my first sophomore year. I took a warm relaxing shower. Then got dressed wearing of course the schools uniform. After applying light make up. I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

I felt excited. I'm going to finally see my friends and boyfriend. I sigh happily. I'm finally going to see Dimitri after this long summer.

I got down stairs and saw my little brother Jason eating his breakfast. He looked excited and I really don't blame him, cause I'm excited too.

"Good morning" I sang in the kitchen. I saw my mother holding tow mugs. One of them is probably for my father.

"Someone is in a good mood" my mom observed. I just kissed her cheek and jumped on the chair next to Jason. He glared at me and I just smiled cheekily.

I pulled a bowl and put some coco pops in it. I poured cold milk and took a near by spoon. Jason was eating his coco pops like a pig. I just rolled my eyes at him. he always tries to ruin my good mood, but not today I'm not going to let him.

I heard heavy footsteps climbing down stairs and I knew it was my father. He walked in the kitchen and kissed mom on the lips causing both me and Jason to groan.

They just laughed at us, dad took his mug from mom and thanked her. He turned his head and grinned at us.

"So kids are you excited for school?" Jason and I nodded our heads and grinned just like our father. My mom just rolled her eyes at us.

Both Jason and I took our looks from my father. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin and a bad temper. Which comes in handy sometime. While my mom was a red head, creamy skin, dark brown eyes and a temper that can be controlled. So different, opposite really do attracts.

I kept looking at my parents laughing and giving each other goo-goo eyes. Are I and Dimitri going to end up like that after 10 years.

My thoughts were cut-off when I heard that familiar horn of Lissa's black range rover. I jumped from the chair and put my bowl and spoon in the sink. I ran towards Mom and Dad and kissed both of their cheeks. Then I ruffled Jason's hair earning me a scowl from him, I took my school bag and put it on my shoulder. I then ran towards the door and opened it fast causing it to bang on the wall. I heard my parents complain. I just shouted.

"SEE YOU LATER suckers" and heard both of my parents say at the same time.

"I HEARED THAT" and I ran towards Lissa's car giggling like crazy.

Lissa is one of my best friends. She was born in this little town just like me. She has one brother called Andre and he is in collage right now, so Lissa lives with her parents.

I opened the door and jumped on the leather chair. Making me slide. I closed the door gently this time cause I don't want Lissa to be angry at me and give me the lecture of how much it caused her to buy this car?

I opened my bag and took out my sunglasses. I put it on and looked at Lissa who was smirking at me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Definitely" I answered. I took out maroon five's CD from my bag and put it in. the first song blasting out of the speakers was Misery. I turned up the music causing the car to shake with the beat. Making me twitch in my seat. I wanted to dance so bad. I can't believe I'm going to be a sophomore.

"_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah" _I nodded my head.

"_So scared of breaking it_

_But you won't let it bend _

_And I wrote two hundred letters _

_I won't ever send _

_Sometimes these cuts are so much _

_Deeper than they seem _

_You'd rather cover up _

_I'd rather let them be _

_So let me be _

_And I'll set you free" _I touched Lissa's hand faking affection causing her to fake a blush.

"_I am in misery_

_There ain't no other_

_Who can comfort me " _I hugged myself.

"_Why won't you answer me?" _I pointed at her.

"_The silence is slowly killing me _

_Girl you really got me bad _

_You really got me bad _

_Now I'm gonna get you back _

_I'm gonna get you back" _a red Honda car passed us a honked causing us to laugh. I looked more closely at the car and realized it's Dimitri's car.

"_Your salty skin and how_

_It mixes in with mine _

_The way it feels to be" _I opened the window. The one up like the limousine.

"_Completely intertwined _

_It's not that I didn't care _

_It's that I didn't know" while singing I stood up on the space between both our chairs and looked out of the window._

"_It's not what I didn't feel, _

_It's what I didn't show _

_So let me be _

_And I'll set you free" _I put both of my hands together like a butterfly and making it fly away.

"_I am in misery_

_There ain't no other_

_Who can comfort me" _I sang shaking my ass and putting my hands up in the air.

"_Why won't you answer me?" _I sang pointing at Lissa. She was raising one hand from the steering wheel.

"_The silence is slowly killing me" _I stabbed my heart with a fake knife causing Lissa to giggle. Dimitri kept horning with the beat causing me to laugh so hard.

"_Girl you really got me bad _

_You really got me bad _

_Now I'm gonna get you back _

_I'm gonna get you back" _I saw Dimitri from the review mirror on the side and blew a kiss. I saw him laughing.

"_You say your faith is shaken_

_You may be mistaken_

_You keep me wide awake and_

_Waiting for the sun _

_I'm desperate and confused _

_So far away from you _

_I'm getting here _

_I don't care where I have to go" _ I fisted my right hand and with the beat I put it up and down. I saw tow pairs of hands doing the same. The other hand is probably Christian's.

"_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah" _still raising my hands up and singing loudly.

"_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody Who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me_

_Girl you really got me bad _

_You really got me bad _

_Now I'm gonna get you back _

_I'm gonna get you back" _and the song finished. I sat on my chair laughing. Just on time we stopped in a parking lot.

The red Honda parked next to us and came out my Prince charming Dimitri Belikov. Dimitri and I met each other in 6th grade, that's when we fell in love. Also in 6th grade we had our first kiss behind a tree. After that kiss. One of my teachers found us both and gave us detention, but really it was worth it. We were grinning the whole time.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. When he smiled. I saw Christian jumping out of the Honda and walked to wards Lissa. Christian is born in this little town too. We are best friends. Christian always had a crush on Lissa and thanks to me. He finally told her last year.

Dimitri walked towards my window and exhaled making a fog. Then he started to draw on the window. Making a heart shape then writing both of our letters R and D. then he crossed the heart with an arrow.

My cheeks turned red. I heard Lissa giggling at me from behind. I looked at her and faked glaring at her. She just giggled harder and winked at me. I looked back at Dimitri and smiled sweetly at him. still blushing of course.

Dimitri opened the door and I jumped in his arms. Causing him to let out a chuckle. God I missed him so much.

"Oh I see you missed me" he said teasingly. I hit his shoulder playful and saw Adrian's car parking next to Dimitri's.

"No actually I missed Adrian" I said playfully and broke the hug. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just smiled my man eating smile and walked towards Adrian's car.

"Hey Adrian" I waved while walking towards him. Adrian looked up and waved back at me. Now Dimitri is going to come in five. I stood in front of Adrian. Four he got out of the car. Three I stepped back to give him a little space. Tow Adrian took of his sunglasses and grinned at me. One I raised my arms to hug him and felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me away from Adrian.

"You really are a tease" whispered Dimitri in my ear, causing me to shiver. I looked at Adrian my cousin. You probably would freak out that why is Dimitri jealous from my cousin, but let me tell you this.

Adrian is not really my cousin. He's my Aunt's husband's nephew. Adrian's parents died in a car crash. While he was little. Then my Aunt's husband Sam raised him and moved to our little town. He got to know my Aunt. when he walked Adrian to school and met Adrian's English teacher. Miss Alison Hathaway. My Aunt. They fell in love and she raised Adrian as her own son and now she's expecting a baby girl after 2 months.

So yeah that explains that Adrian is not my real cousin and Adrian and I use to like each other before I met Dimitri Belikov, so yeah they hate each other.

Both of them kept glaring at each other, causing the moment to be awkward. a car parked next to Adrian's and it was Mia that caused both Dimitri and Adrian to snap out of their glaring competition. I let Dimitri's hand slide down and ran towards Mia hugging her hard.

"Rose honey I can't breath" she gasped. Mia a blond who looks like a doll. She has blue eyes that shine when she wants something. That's why she's a daddy's girl. Looking at her now she was wearing a D&G black dress with black high heels. She looked Hot. I saw tow familiar skater boys. Skating towards us and it was Mason and Eddie. Mason was the first one to reach us.

Mia looked annoyed. Why does she look annoyed? in 6th grade Mason was trying his first skating moves. He was going to skate and jump on the stairs. The stairs were 4 steps. For a fresh skater it's a hard task, so while he was jumping. Mia was walking on the stairs.

Mason hit her on the head causing her and him to fall on the ground. The worst part is that Mason fell on her and broke her left arm. From that day Mia officially declared her hate for Mason.

As for Eddie. He's Mason's Best friend and that explains why Mia hates him too. Eddie is a really sweet guy. He has a small brother called Henry. Henry is Jason's best friend.

"Hey Rosie what's up" said Mason obviously avoiding Mia. Mason lives with his father. Who is always not home. He's father is a businessman, so he's busy the whole time. Mason always has parties in his house. He hugged me and I heard a low playful growl coming from Dimitri. I laughed so did Mason. Dimitri likes to act like a jealous boyfriend. We broke the hug and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him.

I saw Jill's white bicycle. I waved at her and she waved back. Jill joined the gang last year. When she moved to this little town with her parents and little brother Damon. Damon is also Jason's best friend.

The big yellow bus stopped in front of us and came out a red head. Running towards us wearing her sport sneakers and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Rose" she squealed.

"Hey Meredith" I squealed back. Meredith is one of my best friends. She is born is this town too. Her mother died while giving birth to her. Her father is a guy who left when he found out that her mother was pregnant. She lives with her grandmother right now. Meredith is a fighter. She learned self-defense, boxing and karate. She is in the swimming team and always a champion.

We hugged awkwardly cause Dimitri is still holding my waist, but we managed it. Both her and Mia glared at each other. Another Mia drama. Meredith and Mia never got along. Why? I really don't know. They just dislike each other.

So these are my friends. These are the gang. Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Lissa, Mia, Jill, Meredith and me.

We all walked together in school laughing and talking about what we are going to do this year.

**So that's for the first chapter!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me what you think of my new fan fic!**


	2. Weird: Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**I just own some of the idea! While the rest are L.J Smith's ideas!**

**Chapter 2**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game," _

_-Noura_

_So these are my friends. These are the gang. Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Lissa, Mia, Jill, Meredith and me._

_We all walked together in school laughing and talking about what we are going to do this year._

**Rose POV**

Walking in the most dangerous street in town. Walking fast looking for a game store. Why did I have to wake up late? I cursed when I noticed the sun was close to set. SHIT! The party I didn't prepare anything. I hit my forehead. What am I going to do? The design, the food and the fucking game that I still didn't find. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and I think I saw to figures behind me. No! I'm probably hallucinating as usual. I looked at the collars ID and it was Lissa.

"Privet Sistra" I said in Russian. Dimitri taught a little bit of his native language and I love using it. It always reminds me of him.

"Privet Rose" giggled Lissa. Yeah I taught her some Russian too. " So Rose did you finish decorating the party?" asked Lissa.

"No! Thank god you called" I said relieved " Liss I need your help like pronto I need you to decorate the living room, call Mia and tell her to pick up a nice red dress for me, don't forget to tell Jill and Meredith to take care of the food options and more importantly tell Vikki to make Dimitri as late as she could got it" I explained.

"Got it Rose everything is gonna be okay just look for a good game, make sure it's new and mysterious okay" she said.

"Okay Liss desidania you got a lot of work to do," I said.

"Desidania Rose" and the line went dead.

I started to walk faster looking right and left, all the shops are closed, no that can't be happening. I have to find a fucking game shop. I can't go back home and have a party without a game.

I sigh. Then I heard obvious footsteps following me. I turned my head and what I saw made my throat go dry and fear overwhelmed me. There following me were 3 men. One with blond hair, the other had reddish hair and the last one has dark hair. When they noticed me looking at them they smiled coldly. My heart dropped in that moment. I quickly turned my head away from them. Think Rose think of an escape plan. Think about what Meredith taught you for self-defense. First take deep breaths and concentrate on an escape plan. Two think of all possibilities. Three if nether two or three worked out. Then look for help. I looked right and left searching for someone anyone, but no one except me and those three freaks. Now the fifth thing to do is panic and run, but not yet. Let me first find someone or some place to hide in.

Walking and walking I found no one and no where to hide in. I started to shake from fear. What do they want from me? I looked behind and saw them closer. I swallowed hard. I heard their laughter behind me. That made me shiver.

I wish I brought Dimitri with me, but it's supposed to be a surprise. URGH! Why didn't I bring Adrian with me? Okay that's probably not a good idea cause Dimitri would be pissed and I don't want that. Then why didn't I bring with me Eddie and Mason? Yeah I wanted to surprise them with the new game.

I felt hot breath on my neck and I knew one of them is right behind me and I did the only thing any person in this situation right now. I ran and screamed for help.

I could hear their footsteps close behind me. I kept running and running faster. I then saw a far black and red shop open. I felt my body fill with adrenaline. I'm close. I can make it. Tear of joy fell from my eyes. My footsteps got heaver and heaver. My stamina wasn't that strong. I wished I practiced more. I wish I went with Meredith to practice more self-defense.

When I was so close that if I took 10 steps more. I would reach the shop. Come on Rose you need to pick up your speed. Don't give up in the last moment. I was now in front of the shop's door. A smile broke in my face. Tears fell more freely and all my happiness vanished when I felt being pulled from behind.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed and my mouth was covered fast. I tried to bite his hands off, but couldn't. I stared to fight them. Kicking, scratching and biting, but unfortunately nothing worked.

The red head guy pushed me against a far wall making me whimper in fear. While the other guys started to grin happily, what do they want from me? Are they going to steal my money or worse are they going to rape me. Just thinking about that made me unleash a miserable sound that was mixed with fear and anger.

I was so scared that my first time is going to be with those fools rapping me, while I felt anger that I was so weak, so helpless. I never felt this way before. Never in my life I don't want to feel like this ever again. I felt the dark haired guy starts to unbutton my blouse. I closed my eyes wanting this to end fast, wishing that I could just faint in this moment and never remember this ever again. Tears fell from my eyes non-stop. I hated them with all my heart. I wanted to kill them for what they're going to do to me.

Another pair of arms touched my face and I felt hot breath on my face. Making the tears flow even faster. A loud sob formed in my chest. Making them all laugh, which made feel sick. How can they enjoy raping a girl? Would they want that to happen to their sisters, mothers or worse their lovers?

I felt the third pair of arms reach out to unbutton my jeans and that's when I knew my life would never be the same. Suddenly all those pairs of arms were off of me. I still didn't open my eyes. I was afraid to see their mocking eyes. I felt a warm hand on my right cheek. The hand wasn't cold. It made me feel relaxed and safe.

I felt his hot breath on my left ear and then he whispered.

"Open your eyes my sweet Rose" his voice was so sweet and it was like music in my ears. I opened my eyes to see my savior, but was shocked to find no one.

I walked straight and looked right and left that's weird where did my savior go? And more importantly where did those assholes ran off to? I didn't want to wait and find out. I'm lucky enough to be saved, so I walked towards the game store. I got in and the bell attached to the door rang causing the guy behind the counter to look up from the book he was reading.

The guy looked like he's in his mid twenties. He had a very light blond hair that could be mistaken as white, white as the snow and his face had an elegant look that makes him look unreal. His lips were in a straight line that looked really tempting. His nose was sharp and perfect. He looked like a Manga character and when I saw his striking blue No! Not blue. It was more like torques/blue eyes. His eyes were so hypnotizing it made me stare at them for a long time. He smiled a smile that took my breath away.

"Hello Miss may I help you?" he asked politely with a small smile. Like his finding this amusing. Okay of course he would find a teenage girl obviously drooling at him amusing. I blushed when I realized that I spaced out while looking at his face making him even more amused.

He started to walk slowly out of the counter, while tracing his hand on the counters table. He looked so elegant in each move. He looked like a prince from darkness. He looked at me smiling like he just knew my thoughts.

"So…" he said pressing his lips together then he looked thoughtful and looked at me in the eye.

I quickly took my eyes away from him, so I wouldn't daydream about him again.

"Umm yeah I'm looking for a game," I explained still avoiding his eyes, but still I could feel his powerful gaze on my face making me flush a little.

"What kind of game you're looking for miss?" he asked walking towards me till he passed by me causing our shoulders bravely touched. My heart skipped a beat and he paused a bit making our shoulders touch even more. My breath hitched and then he passed me and took out an UNO game.

"Have you played an UNO before miss?" he asked this time I couldn't help, but look at his gorges eyes. I nodded making him frown a bit.

"Can you tell me exactly what game you are looking for or do you…" he smiled his eyes glinting with a secret " Want me to chose a game for you" I just nodded words couldn't be form in my lips.

I saw him look around the shelves and then he took out a white box. It was so white that it blinds me temporary. I rubbed my eyes and then looked more closely at the white box.

I reached for the box with my hands and he put it on my hand slowly touching me hand. His hands were soft and warm. When he touched my hands our eyes met bravely then he took his hands away from mine. I immediately felt the lost of them. I felt sad. Why do I feel like that? I fucking have a boyfriend! But why does he have this big effect on me.

I looked at the game and I felt possessive. I hugged it to myself and asked him.

"How much is it?" he looked at me and smiled.

"It's 5 dollars," he answered. I gave him 10 and said.

"Keep it" he looked at me and said.

"I hope you like this game is different and trust me no one has played this game before" then I think I heard him whisper " see you at nine Rose" but I shook it off. It's not possible that he would know my name.

I walked to my car feeling bold even though it's dark and I should be freaking out, but I didn't. I opened my door and got in the car. I put the game on my lap and started to drive towards my house.

I was close to my house when my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the ID and it was a privet number. Hmm! Who would call me? I hesitantly answered.

"Hello" but there was no answer. That made me feel a little scared I was about to hit the off button. Suddenly I heard hard breathing coming from the other line. "Is anybody there?" I asked my voice trembling. No answer, so I clicked on the red button. Then I finally reached home.

I found Lissa designing the big living room, while Jill and Meredith were organizing the food.

"Hey guys" I greeted them and was greeted back. I climbed upstairs as fast as I could. I found Mia putting some makeup on her face.

When Mia saw me enter my room, she ran towards me and pushed me in the shower. She ordered me to take a shower for 5 minutes only and left my underwear in the bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my dirty clothes and jumped in the shower. Taking 5 minutes and then dried my self-fast. I put my underwear on and just like that Mia came in like she knew I had finished.

She told me to put to wear my red dress. It was short and it showed all my curves. Then I sat on a chair and she started to straiten my hair then curl it. She then worked on my make up and just like that, I was ready.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. I really look hot and more importantly beautiful. Thanks to Mia of course. We walked down stairs and saw everything was ready and perfect. I sigh happily and thanked all of my best friends.

I suddenly felt like being watched. I never felt like this in an early time. I only feel being watched at 3 o'clock at night. I shivered. I don't know why, but I feel like tonight is going to be the scariest night I'll ever experience in my whole life.

The door ringed and just like that the party started. We all gathered around. We talked, laughed, ate and then they all were excited to play the game I bought for them.

I felt my stomach twitch in a nerves way. I have a bad feeling about this game and I don't know why?

I held the white box closer. I practically hugged it like it's my child. When Dimitri saw the box his eyes twinkled and he waked towards me, kissing my lips. Then pulling the box from my hands.

We walked towards the big table and sat around it on the floor. My heart started to beat faster and I started to sweat not knowing why. Dimitri slowly opened the box and my breath hitched when he started to take out the stuff. When suddenly I noticed a small plastic figure. It looked like a Barbie, but it was a drawing on the paper.

It looked like a guy. He had white snow hair and torques blue striking eyes.

**Like it hate it!**

**Review and tell me what you think about it!**


	3. See you at nine Rose: Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**I only own some of the idea, while the other ideas belong to the amazing L.J smith!**

**Chapter 3**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game," _

_-Noura_

_It looked like a guy. He had white snow hair and torques blue striking eyes._

**Rose POV**

Wait! I've seen this guy before, but when? When did I see this guy?

He looked so familiar. No I must be hallucinating, but a part of me said that I'm not. He looked like the guy in the game store. Realization struck me like a cold bucket of water. Those torques blue eyes, that looked not real, like a manga character coming to life. The hair so white like snow, those features so perfect, so unreal. Just like a prince of darkness.

I felt a hand on my waist brining me closer. I looked at that person and it was Dimitri.

"Wow Rose what a game you brought for us" he said astonished. I looked in front of me and saw a paper house. It looked like a dollhouse. I saw Mason open a small box and took out a bunch of papers.

"This game is a race for your life, you will each face your worst nightmare that you would rather die then tell anyone about it and there is no guarantee to survive after this game," said Mason slightly freaked out.

I swallowed hard and then heard Dimitri and Adrian say at the same time.

"WOW Rose what a game" and then they both glared at each other. I shook my head at them. This is not the time to fight. I feel weird. I feel like someone is watching me. I never feel like this before 3 o'clock at night. My breath hitched and that caused everyone to look at me.

"What's wrong Rose?" said Meredith looking concerned for me. She took a defiance stance making both Dimitri and Adrian alert.

"The guy" I whispered.

"What guy?" growled Dimitri and Adrian this time together not glaring at each other for the first time this night.

I just shook my head. _You're hallucinating Rose, don't say those things in front of them or you'll end up in a mental hospital._

"No it's nothing, please Mason read the rest," I said trying to drop this conversation.

"Okay" said Mason. He flipped to the next card and read " You need to swear that you know the consequences are real and that you are going to risk it for this game" Mason looked pale. Dimitri laughed and said.

"I swear that I know the consequences in this game are real and I am going to risk it for this game" everybody else looked at Dimitri shocked. He just shrugged his shoulders and said " Come on guys it's just a game right Rose" he looked at me with the look that says it's-my-birthday-and-I-need-to-have-fun.

So I swallowed my fear and smiled trying to distract myself from the bad feeling coming from my gut.

"Come on guys let's play," I said knowing that I would regret this for the rest of my life. "What should we do next?" I asked trying to convince them. Mason gave me the cards and said.

"You read the rest then" I took the cards in a shaky grip, hoping that no had noticed it, but when I saw how concern everybody looked I knew they saw it. The card was smooth and white. The writing was on a blackish purple. It's my favorite color, the color that shows darkness and beautify in it. When I see this color I know there is always hope. It's the color of my sundress that I wore in my grandfather's basement. I still have hope that he's alive somewhere and that he didn't try to hurt me, cause after all of the things the police keeps saying. I still have hop that my grandfather didn't hurt me.

I heard Dimitri clear his throat. I looked up and saw him looking at me impatiently. I hate it when he acts like this. He has to be patient. I sigh, so did the others except Dimitri of course.

"I swear that I know the consequences in this game are real and I am going to risk it for this game" I wanted to say for Dimitri's sake. Everyone except Mason repeated. Mason is known as a chicken in our school. Why? Because in any fighting situation he would always run off and when I say run off. I mean like really run off scared for his on life, but when it comes to skating battle he's the best in it.

He's better than Eddie. Back to the main situation everyone looked at Mason. Mason swallowed and said.

"Do I really have to swear on my life for this stupid game?" asked Mason looking like he's about to shit himself.

"DA!" said Mia obviously loving this moment to see Mason sweat from nervousness. "You said it's a stupid game, so why are you acting like a chicken, chicken" she smirked making Mason growl.

"I'm not a chicken" he defended himself.

"Chicken said WHAT!" and Mia started to do chicken sounds and stood up, walking like a chicken, that made all of us laugh.

Mason stood up and shouted.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL SAY IT" Mia stopped and looked at Mason with a smirk and said.

"Then say it" Mason scratched the back of his head and played with his vans bandana.

"Fine I swear that I know the consequences in this game are real and I am going to risk it for this game" he said it all, while looking at a smirking Mia.

"FINALLY!" Screamed Dimitri raising both of his hands, he pulled the cards from my hands impatiently causing the papers edge to cut my index finger. Drops of blood started to fall from my finger. I quickly hid it from all views and excused myself.

I walked in the kitchen and started to wash my finger. My eyes started to sting from the unshed tears. I felt a warm hands holding my finger and washing it slowly.

I knew without looking backwards that it's Dimitri. It's not the first time he does these things. I felt him kiss my neck and mumble how sorry he is. I just kept quiet reminding myself that he didn't do it on purpose and that I'm feeling like this from the stupid game.

"It's okay Dimitri, I'm fine" I mumbled quietly so no one could hear me. I looked at my right and saw the papers. I rubbed my hands on a near small towel and took the papers. I looked at Dimitri and saw him looking at me with regret in his eyes. "It's alright Dimitri, I'm fine like really fine no need to be sorry.

He held the finger that has a paper cut on it and kissed it. He then looked at me and said.

"I love you Rose, you know that, right?" he asked looking worried a bit. When he said right.

"Yes Dimitri I know and I love you t…" Meredith cut me off saying.

"Come on guys you have to draw your worst nightmares" and she smiled wickedly. Dimitri and I nodded and walked to the living room. I saw them all drawing their worst nightmares. They were using Jason's colored pencils. Dimitri held my hand and dragged me towards the space that was left out for both of us. We sat on the floor. Mia gave Dimitri and I papers to draw on our worse nightmare.

""Each player needs to draw their worst nightmare that they would rather die, then tell anyone," Said Mai, both Dimitri and I nodded our heads. Dimitri covered his paper with his hand and looked at me smiling, excitement shone from his eyes. I smiled at him and looked at my paper. It was blank. I can't draw my worst nightmare. It's not that I can't it's that I don't want to.

"Come on everybody fold your papers and put them in the box" instructed Mia. She's the only person in this room that is excited to play this game. I have a feeling that she's doing it to scare the shit out of Mason.

"In the box why?" asked Jill. She was sitting next to Adrian.

"Because, that's what they want us to do see," she held the card in front of Jill. Jill started to read it out loud.

"After drawing your worse nightmare, you need to fold your paper and put it in the box, after doing that each player should take a paper and draw them selves"

Meredith started to give each one of us a paper. Everyone except me were enjoying themselves. I peeked at Dimitri's drawing and what I saw made me giggle. Dimitri looked at me with a smile and said.

"What! Haven't you ever seen a bad drawing before, cause Jason's drawings are worse than mine" I giggled even more, cause Jason's drawings are better than his.

"Actually Jason's drawing are much better than yours" I giggled more when he fake growled at me.

I took a brown pencil color, red and black. First I took the black and drew a circle then a line under it. I then took the red color pencil and drew a dress or I think I drew something that looks entirely different. Oh well I'm not good at drawing. Anyone would get the point that this is a dress. Then I took the brown color pencil and drew a long wavy hair. I then drew 3 lines, 2 for the eye and 1 for the mouth. I looked like a chines person.

"Okay come on guys, I told you to draw yourself not a monalisa," complained Mia.

"What should we do next?" asked Eddie. We all looked at Mia and she flipped to the other card.

"Okay each player will place their drawing on a place in the paper house then players will start decorating the place" said Mia and looked at all of us then she shrugged her shoulders.

I was the first to place my drawing, which I liked to call a player in a place that looked like a living room. Dimitri followed me and left his player next to mine. We looked at each other and grinned. I saw Mia put her player on the stairs, Jill left hers in the bedroom, Mason and Eddie left their players in a room they called the game room.

Adrian left his player in the living room next to mine. Dimitri growled causing Adrian to smirk, Lissa and Christian put their players in the bathroom. When we asked why. They said it was the only place they have privacy in. Meredith decided to annoy Mia, so she left her player standing in front of Mia, causing both Mason and Eddie to snicker, while Mia just glared at her.

"So let's start designing the house" encouraged Mason. We all started to draw. After a while we ended up drawing a big plasma screen, two sofas and one table in the living room. In the bedroom Jill drew a pink bed, bedside table and two lamps. In the game room as Eddie and Mason said. They drew 5 plasma screens for PlayStation, x-box, Wii, Nintendo and Game queue. They also drew comfy chairs with flashy colors and they were done. Meredith and Mia drew 2 chandlers hanging in the middle of the house. The also drew half green and half pink carpet.

Christian and Lissa drew a big hot tub, a small sink and a wall length mirror. Adrian drew a BMW red car in the living room, causing all of us to laugh except Dimitri.

"So were all finished?" asked Dimitri. All of us nodded our heads and then Dimitri motioned for Mia to complete reading, when Adrian pulled the cards from her hand.

"I'll read," said Adrian. Mia just glared at him and huffed, making Mason snicker. "Okay let's see" said Adrian flipping to the next card. "At the strike of clock that declares it's nine o'clock sharp, you will all start to play" Adrian looked up from the card and said.

"You don't have a clock that strikes each passing hour do you?" asked Adrian. I shook my head and then Jill said something.

"Wait! We didn't put this player in the paper house and two other pictures, one is a snake and the other is a wolf," she explained. Dimitri took the players from her hand and put them in front of the door. I looked closely at the player that looked just like the guy in the game store. When it suddenly winked. I gasped in shock.

"What's wrong Rose?" asked Dimitri looking concerned. I just closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I can't be hallucinating the whole time. I looked at Dimitri's brown eyes and decided to tell him.

"The player he-he looks like the guy who sell this game to me" I explained. Dimitri looked at the player and said.

"It could be a coincident" I shook my head it can't be.

Suddenly a clock came from nowhere and started to strike over and over again, each time it would get louder and louder.

"I thought you said, you don't have a clock that strikes in your house" said Adrian looking confused. I looked at him and said.

"Because I don't have one" my heartbeat stared to increase and I remembered the words I thought I heard from that guy.

"_See you at nine Rose" _I whispered. I looked at all of my friends that I trust. "He said see you at nine Rose" Dimitri stood up and said.

"Let's call the police" he walked towards his cell phone and started to click on the numbers. He put it on he's ear and then he cursed saying "There is no signal"

Everyone got out their cell phones and cursed. My hands started to sweat, when Meredith said.

"Wait we can call the police from your house phone" I just nodded and saw her walk towards the phone and dial the police number. We waited for one minute, when Meredith cursed.

"There is no signal right?" asked Adrian looking afraid. This was the first time I saw Adrian looked scared. Dimitri walked towards the door and said.

"Come on guys lets get out of here" he pulled the door, but it won't bug. Meredith ran towards the window and tried to open it, but it didn't open. Adrian stood up and took one of the chairs and started to bang it on the window and there wasn't even a scratch.

I started to breath in hysteria, causing everyone to look at me. Dimitri ran towards me and held me in his arms.

"It's okay Roza everything is going to be okay" I wanted to cry and scream for help, but felt darkness overcome me.

My eyes started to open slowly and I saw a weird looking living room. It actually had a car in it. A red BMW car. My eyes widen. It's just like what Adrian drew.

I quickly got up and saw everyone on the floor sleeping.

"GUYS WAKE UP" I shouted causing all of them to jump. They all looked around confused then when they realized that we are in the paper house, they all started to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" screamed Mason.

"IT THIS A SICK JOKE" shouted Meredith. She walked towards me and stood next to me. I started to look for Dimitri and saw him kicking the door. I walked towards him, while saying.

"Comrade stop! You're only going to hurt yourself" I held his arm and he shook it off saying.

"NO! ROSE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE, NO! WE NEED TO GET YOU! OUT OF HERE!" he emphasized you.

Then I heard a soft musical laugh coming behind me. I saw Dimitri's eyes widen in shock and then he suddenly pulled me behind him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US" screamed Dimitri at the guy that laughed. The guy started to laugh harder and I couldn't help, but admire he's laugh.

I started to push Dimitri away, so I can see who's the person is and what I saw made mw gasp in shock. There standing in front of me was the guy in the game store.

He looked at me and smiled. A wicked smile and said.

"I told you, I will see you at nine _My Rose" _

**OMG! FREAKY RIGHT!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK MEMBERS OF FANFICTION AND NON-MEMBERES!**


	4. Let the game begins: Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**I only own some of the idea, while the other ideas belong to the amazing L.J smith!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game," _

_-Noura_

_He looked at me and smiled a wicked smile and said._

"_I told you, I will see you at nine My Rose"_

**Rose POV**

I started to scream in hysteria, causing everybody to panic with me.

"NO! NO you're not real I'm just hallucinating" I kept screaming over and over again, while hugging myself.

Dimitri hugged me from behind and caressed my hair. He started to whisper some Russian words to calm me down. I turned around and buried my head in his chest. Hard sobs built in my chest wanting to explode. I tried to hold it, tried to be strong, but the only result I had, is the sob ripping through my chest, making me sob more from the pain it caused. I heard sobs all around me that I recognized, Jill, Mia, Lissa and surprisingly Mason.

Something inside of me exploded, something I never felt before. This thing that exploded inside of me made me get out of Dimitri's arms and face that guy in the store. I looked at him with hatred and screamed at him saying.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US?" his smile vanished from his face and was replaced with a serious one. Making him look even more frightening. He was suddenly in a second was in front of me. I gasped making him grin. Dimitri was about to push him. When he suddenly wasn't in front of me. He was behind Dimitri. He smirked and pulled Dimitri from behind, throwing him at a far wall. Dimitri grunted in pain.

I whimpered in fear. I was scared for Dimitri's life. The guy in the game store was standing in front of me. He was really close that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Do you want to know what I want Rose?" he asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I nodded my head. He raised his hand bringing it close to my cheek, but not touching it.

"Are you sure?" he asked making me get frustrated.

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" He smiled making my heart stops for a moment. He leaned closer to me. Our foreheads were so close to touching.

"I want _you _Rose, you're the one I want," he said in a possessive voice making me shiver in fear. Then I heard a battle cry coming from Meredith. She was right behind the guy and he didn't even take his eyes off mine. He moved his hands in an incredible speed, blocking her fist from hitting his head.

He disappeared in a moment and then he was standing on the stairs looking at me. I felt goose pumps filling my whole body.

"So, the game is to face you're worse nightmares, that you'd rather die then tell anyone about it, the only way to win this game is to face you're nightmare and then reach the top of the stairs, just like the game snakes and ladders" then I saw a long snake coming towards me. I gasped in fear. The snake was touching my feat. I was so close to scream in hysteria. The snake suddenly went back and was in an attack gesture. I held my breath ready for the attack, but it never came. I felt a light tap on my foot and when I looked down at the snake. It was taping my foot. I looked up at the guy and saw him smiling amusingly.

"Would you really think for once that I would let it attack you?" I just nodded. I couldn't talk. I was speechless. He looked down at the snake and started to say weird things. Mason suddenly gasped.

"He's talking to the snake!" I looked at the snake and saw its head started moving from right to left. Then the snake looked at me and its eyes changed color. It turned red and opened its mouth. There was a golden key inside its mouth.

"Take the key my Rose, it's the key for the door that would set you free, that's if you reached it before midnight" he said. I sat on my knees and opened my right hand. The snake came towards my hand and dropped the key in my hand. Its tongue tickled my hand, causing my hand to fist. I couldn't help, but ask.

"Who are you?" he smiled wickedly and said.

"I'm everybody's worst nightmare, I exist in their nightmares, I'm the shadow man, but I'm also called Julian" then he grinned. " Or more like Prince Julian" I swallowed hard.

"Why do you want me?" I asked getting more curious than afraid. He smiled and said.

"That's for you to find out later, the game's rules are for each player to face their own nightmare; to reach the top floor and use the key I gave you to open the door, there is no guarantee that the key wouldn't be stolen by the snake, the main player in this game is you Rose, if you lost the keys, your friends will die and you will be mine _forever_" and his last word started to echo over and over again. The lights went out and I heard everyone screamed and then silence filled the air.

I felt hot breath on my neck. I froze in my place. Breathing fast.

"Rose" whispered Julian lovingly causing me to gasp in shock. He was in front of me now and was standing really close. His hands were reaching from my hair.

"Julian" I whispered trying to stop him from touching me. He leaned more closely. His eyes were making me got lost in them.

"What do you need Rose?" asked and I felt like I was another person.

"I want you to touch me Julian" and I felt his warm hands cupping my cheeks. He leaned closer. His eyes were so hypnotizing it's like they can control me. I then remembered my friends. I started to remember Meredith and her ninja kick moves, Jill with her sweet voice, Lissa my best friend since kindergarten, Mia the fashion freak, Mason the skater boy, Sweet Eddie, Adrian with his green gorgeous eyes and last Dimitri. Just by remembering Dimitri realization hit me like a cold bucket of water.

I remembered we're in a game that could cause everyone's death. It would let Julian take me with him. I don't want that to happen.

"Stop" I said panicked. He backed off with an annoyed look. That's weird. He backed off as soon as I told him to. Then an idea formed in my head.

"Take a step back from me" I ordered him and he took a step back and I couldn't help, but laugh happily.

"Don't be happy, this only works when you don't want me to come closer to your personal space, but this won't work in the game" his eyes were sparkling humor were in them.

"When does the game start?" I asked sweating a bit. He leaned closer to me, causing my breath to hitch. He smiled amusingly and then his eyes looked at me with a loving look.

"Now" he whispered and just like that he was gone and I held the key tighter. I can hear the snake's tongue making an zzzz.. Sound. I knew that the snake is close. Then the lights went on. I saw the staircase the carpet was half green and half hot pink, making me more determined to save my friends.

I walked up stairs slowly. The only sound coming from this house was the click of my heels and the snake's zzzz sound. I felt eyes on me, so I turned my head towards it and saw red eyes in the shadows. Those are not Julian's eyes, but how can I be sure? The snake's eyes turned into another color.

The staircase seemed like it's going forever. I've been walking and walking. Still not reaching the room. I then heard a faint sound of music. I climbed faster each time the sound of music getting louder and louder. Till I stood up in front of a giant monster, I gasped in shock and saw Mia on top of his head. Holding on to the monsters head.

It was the music of an amusement park. Mia was screaming for help. Oh god what can I do.

"You have to find out what is Mia's worse nightmare and make her survive in it, or she's going to die," said Julian from behind me. I didn't look back afraid that I would get distracted and Mia would fall from the giant's head. She probably would die, because of the height.

I took a deep breath and started to think. What could be Mia's worst nightmare? Let's see she has always hated amusement parks. She have always said that their music freak her out. Wait! There is an amusement park's music. What else does she hates? Something that has a giant in it? Okay think Rose there has to be a story for it, but I can't remember. I can see Mia's hand slipping and she was holding the giant's grip with one hand. There isn't!

"You're right there isn't, since you found out about it, there are 2 things that are in her worst nightmare and one is my own invention," he said. I could feel him inching closer to me.

"So I have to find out what else she's afraid of and her nightmare would end?" I asked. I was getting more and more impatient Mia's hand is so close to slip and she would fall.

"Uh! Uh! Ah! Not that fast _my Rose_" Gosse pumps filled my body. "You need to stop the nightmare, but how? I can't tell you that, then you would probably win and trust me I don't want that to happen"

I couldn't, but cry in frustration, my best friend could die now and I am standing here not doing anything to stop it from happening. I took a deep breath and started to remember one of the lesson's Meredith has given me.

"_In desperate times don't give up, find a weapon to defend yourself"_

or in this situation defend your best friend and I started to look from right to left. Searching for anything that is considered as a weapon. It was dim and I couldn't see anything. Don't give up Rose you can do it. I heard Mia's screams and closed my eyes afraid that she fell and that I was too late, but then I heard more screams. I looked up and saw Mia looking down and screaming. Poor Mia she must be afraid of heights.

Wait, she is afraid of heights. I found out about it when we had gym class and the teacher ordered Mia to climb the rope. Mia climbed up without looking down until she reached the to and then did the biggest mistake. When she looked down. That caused her to faint and if the mats weren't underneath her. She would have broke her neck or worse died.

"MIA" I shouted at her waving my hands up in the air. Trying to catch her attention. She looked in my direction and screamed back.

"ROSE PLEASE HELP" she was still holding the giant's hair with one hand and the other was at her side. I noticed that the giant's hair was long. It reached the carpet and I quickly realized. That she has to climb down using the giant's hair as a rope.

I could hear a faint sneaker coming from behind me indicating that Julian was still there. I tried to ignore him, but it was difficult.

"MIA" I shouted. The giant was moving his head from side to side, while screaming angrily.

"YES" she screamed back, her voice was trembling.

"MIA DO YOU REMMEBER LAST YEAR WHEN OUR GYM TEACHED TOLD YOU TO CLIMB UP THE ROPE?" I asked her.

"YES" she screamed.

"DO YOU REMMEBER WHEN YOU RECHED THE TOP, YOU LOOKED DOWN AND FAINTED?" she was nodding her head. "I NEED YOU TO CLIMB DOWN THE GIANT'S HAIR WITHOUT LOOKING DOWN, USE IT AS A ROPE" I ordered her. I saw her taking a deep breath and she started to climb down slowly. The giant was stumping both of his feet angrily causing his hair to sway. Swaying a screaming Mia with him. I then noticed that his hands were chained. Thank god! They were or else she would have been dead. The chains suddenly started to break.

Julian started to laugh a cruel laugh, making me turn my head and look at him in anger.

"Everything you think about comes real here" he threw his head back and laughed harder. I started to breath hard. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill that asshole. I ran towards him and started to hit him on his chest. His laughter didn't stop.

"I HATE YOU," I screamed at him over and over again, while sobbing in frustration. He then suddenly stopped and held my hands bringing me closer to him. I felt my heart braking each time I hear the chains breaking.

"Do you want all of this to stop Rose? Then you have to give up and except the fact that you'll be mine _for eternity_"

"NOO!" I screamed at him. "I don't have to be yours to win this nightmare" I ran towards the stupid giant, who's unchained right now. I stood in front of the giant. Who's trying to hit Mia with his hands.

"HEY YOU GIANT UGLY MONSTURE" I shouted at the giant, while waving my hands at him. The giant growled at me and started to walk towards me. "MIA CLIMB DOWN FAST I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER" I ran down stairs fast, while the giant was walking behind me. Each step he took was an inch away from me. I looked behind me and saw Mia hanging on the swaying hair.

She was close and that's when I realized looking back is the biggest mistake. I tripped from the stairs that caused me to roll down the stairs. I felt pain all over my body. My screams echoed in the place. Finally I reached the end of the stairs and was preparing for the worst hit, but it never came. Instead of falling on the floor, I fell in strong arms that held me gently. The pain in my body left instantly with that touch.

I opened my eyes and saw a concern Julian holding me in his arms. His torques eyes were shinning with worry. It left me momentary speechless. He was inching towards me our lips were so close to touch. I snapped out of it when I heard a groan behind me. I jumped from Julian's arms and ran towards the groan. I found Mia lying on the ground.

"Mia are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Then she did something that shocked me. She started to laugh hysterically.

"We made it," she said astonished and then started to sob. I quickly hugged her, trying to soothe her.

I looked at Julian. Who was smiling amusingly. I tightened my hands and didn't feel the cool keys. I looked up at Julian and saw him holding the key.

"You made it, but can you make it in the next nightmare" and then I heard guns and explosions. He threw the key and it feel on another staircase. Where did that come from? I jumped up and ran towards the keys. The stairs were shaking from the explosions. I can hear a familiar battle cry, which belongs to non other than Meredith.

**Rose has to face each of her friends' worst nightmares!**

**Will she make it or will Julian win and take her with him forever?**


	5. Deal: Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**I only own some of the idea, while the other ideas belong to the amazing L.J smith!**

**Chapter 5**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game," _

_-Noura_

_The stairs were shaking from the explosions. I can hear a familiar battle cry, which belongs to non other than Meredith._

**Rose POV**

The stairs were shaking, making me lose my balance and fall flat on my face. I got up with a groan. Seriously why does it have to happen in a time like this? I could hear a faint.

"WAIT!" from behind me and I knew it belonged to Mia. I didn't have time to tell her to stay there and not move, because the only thing in my mind is the key. I could hear the snakes zzz… sound, causing my hands to sweat from nervousness.

The gunshots were getting louder each time I climb down stairs. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. My body was tired. I was so thirsty. It's like there is a fire burning me in my throat, but I ignored the pain. I have to get to Meredith. It's her nightmare.

I'm the only person that can stop the game, but first I have to know what her nightmare is? I finally saw figures from far. They were an army, but their faces were covered with white masks. I saw Meredith from far. She was hiding behind a wall. That looked it could be knocked down in any moment.

"MERIDITH" I shouted causing all the soldiers with white masks to face me and then they did something that shocked me. They pointed their guns on me and started to shoot. The first instinct I've got is to lay on the stairs as fast as I could.

I heard a painful scream that belonged to non other than Mia. She was on the stairs and was gripping her right shoulder. Oh my god! The bullets are real. I wanted to go and see how deep the bullet was, but the gunshot didn't stop. The only way to help Mia and Meredith is to find out what the nightmare is and beat those soldiers.

"You can't" said Julian making me jump from surprise. I looked at him with a glare. Causing his eyes to shine amusingly.

"You never give up do you?" he tilted his head to the side, while smiling amusingly. I growled at him.

"What do you want? I'm trying to win this nightmare and you're here telling me that I can't, seriously you've got to stop annoying me!" I said annoyed as hell. He looked even more amused.

"Because it's true, look at Meredith" I looked at Meredith and she was surprisingly crying. " She's outnumbered, that was here worst nightmare to be outnumbered, to be helpless" I then looked at him. His face was serious. "And over there you're friend Mia was shot with a poisoned bullet, she doesn't have much time to survive.

"Then stop this nightmare, stop this game Julian please," I begged him. "Let me go" he shook his head and looked at me.

"Sorry Rose, but that would never happen" and he disappeared. I started to breath in hysteria. I could lose both of my best friends. I got up remembering what Julian said.

"_Would you really think for once that I would let it attack you?"_

That means Julian won't let anything harm me. Then if I stood in front of the bullets they won't hurt me. A part of me was hesitant, because how can I be sure that Julian won't let me get hurt. The bigger part on mine told me that if Julian didn't care about me getting hurt. He would have let the snake attack me or would have let me fall on the ground, but instead he saved me.

I can use that to my advantage. I quickly stood up and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but instead of bullets came drops of water. I ran down stairs the soldier's were shooting at me non stop, but it didn't hurt me. It only caused my clothes to be soaked.

I ran behind the wall and faced a shocked Meredith. She was speechless may I add. I wanted to dance my little happy dance, but stopped myself. I can always tell Meredith how cool it was to run in front of a masked army without dying. I ignored it for later, when we get out of here in peace I will tell her everything. Including the part were Julian saved me and when I was so close to kiss him.

I looked at both of her guns and nodded at her. She gave me one. I held it tight and she started to count.

"1….2…." I cut her off saying.

"WAIT! I don't know how to use a gun" she rolled her eyes and started to get jumpy in each explosion, probably because of the adrenaline she was filled with.

She showed me the steps and I nodded getting excited. I never knew I had this side. Loving the risk, especially the rush of it. Now I'm the one who started to count.

"One….Two.. THREE!" I shouted at the end, both of us got out and started to shoot. I kept shooting them on the forehead, because it would kill them immediately. They were too many, but we never gave up till the last soldier was shot on the forehead and fell on the stairs dead. Meredith and I high five each other, laughing out of breathe.

I then remembered Mia. I ran quickly upstairs and found her on the stairs looking slightly pail. A sob formed in my throat, but I held it. I need to be strong. She was moaning in pain and begging me to let it stop.

Meredith quickly took off her leather belt and wrapped it around the wound. Mia was screaming loud in pain. I didn't know what to do? Meredith looked graved. She held me by the shoulders and said.

"We can't save her Rose, she's going to die, I'm so sorry" I was shocked to say anything. I'm going to lose Mia. It's my entire fault. I felt a warm hand on mine; I looked up and saw Julian.

I shook his hand off and stood in front of him. I felt so angry it's a surprise I didn't explode yet.

"Why? Why Mia? She didn't do anything to you" I started to hit him on his chest. A loud sob ripped out of my chest, making me fall on the stairs and hug myself to stop the pain. My body shakes when a sob rips out of my chest.

I felt him sitting next to me. He was reaching to touch my hair, but I quickly hit his hand away. His hand fell on his side.

"I told you to give in or all your friends would die Rose, why do you have to be so stubborn, your stubbornness caused Mia's death" I jumped up and shouted at him.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" he stood up towering on me.

"Not yet" and he walked towards her. Meredith stood in front of Mia. Like a soldier protecting his Queen or more like a predator protecting their territory. Meredith looked fearless and deadly, but when Julian stood in front of her. All her strength and confidant looked small.

I could see her shaking from anger and it shocked me. Mia and Meredith never liked each other; they actually loathed each other and now looking at her protecting Mia like that. I knew that when this game is over they would be best friends.

Mia gripped Meredith's jeans and whispered painfully.

"Don't Meredith, he's going to kill you and it would be all for nothing, cause I'm already going to die" and her hand gripping Meredith's jeans fell.

"NOO!" growled Meredith, traitors tears started to fall from her eyes. Meredith the girl who never cries and shed a tear, when her mother died is crying now. I felt something growing in me. Something I never felt before. I felt helpless for the first time in my life. I'm completely helpless. Both of my best friends could die right now, because of my selfishness.

I wanted to curl to in a ball and close my eyes making everything disappear, but it wouldn't change the fact that Mia is going to die.

"I can let all your friends go home safely with a snap of my fingers, but you have to be with me _forever_" I looked up and saw him looking at me with hope in his eyes. Why does he want me? What do I have that Mia or Meredith doesn't.

"You have loyalty and kindness I never felt before, your eyes gives hope in this world that kindness exists in, your loyal to your friends even when they did something behind your back" and smiled evilly. What did they do behind my back?

"Do you want to know?" I swallowed hard and looked at Meredith. She looked nervous. I looked down at Mia and she was in so much pain to think of what he's talking about.

"What is it Meredith?" I asked afraid of what she'll say. She hung her head low and said.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would….." and she stopped.

"You were afraid that I would break down, why do you guys always keep protecting me, I'm not that weak" I said getting pissed and felling hurt.

"I know, but you're too precious to us" she looked at me in the eyes. Julian was laughing right now.

"Tell her" said Julian "Tell her what you and your friends were hiding from her" and he was standing right next to me.

Meredith was crying right now. She looked at me with red eyes.

"I'm so sorry, for not telling you" and she started to sob.

"Tell me what? What is it Meredith you're freaking me out" I wanted to step forward, but Julian held me by the wrist.

"Last summer when you went to California, Dimitri, Mia, Mason, Eddie, Jill, Lissa, Christian and I went to Tasha's party" I got confused. I'm kind of hurt that they went to her party, but it's not that bad. I was about to speak when Julian said.

"That's not the good part, wait! Till she tell you what really happened" I swallowed hard.

"We were all having fun. When Tasha gave Dimitri a drink, he was acting strange, laughing and saying silly jokes, he was completely drunk, Tasha said that she has to take Dimitri to her room to rest, we all thought that she would come back later, but hours passed by and Tasha didn't come back, we all went up stairs and opened Tasha's door and…" she stopped.

I was shaking right now. Julian was holding me by the waist. If he weren't holding me I would have fell on the stairs.

"We found Tasha and Dimitri kissing" and I started to sob hard. Meredith took a step closer to comfort me, but I screamed at her to back off. Julian held me the whole time, while I sobbed in misery. They all knew and didn't tell me. How could they? Don't I mean anything to them?

"I'm so sorry Rose," whispered Mia and I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Dimitri was so drunk that he thought she was you and when he noticed it wasn't he actually slapped Tasha on the face" and then she didn't move. I ran towards her and started to shake her.

"Mia, wake up MIA! Please wake up please" and I put a hand on my mouth. She died, no she can't die. I looked up at Julian and he was smiling.

"I could make her live again, after all it's my game, my rules, but you know what I want Rose" I was shaking my head.

"Then let's make another deal" he took out a ring that had a snake shaped on it. He stood in front of me and said.

"I could let Mia live, if you agree to wear this ring" the ring was gorgeous. It's eyes were the same color as Julian's. The snake was wrapped in an invisible finger. It was gold.

"Is that all, or are you hiding something from me?" I asked. He smiled and said.

"Well I was about to have you for myself, but because of you asking me, I need to change it" I titled my head to the side and asked curiously.

"Change it to what exactly?" I asked.

"Each time I cheat in helping you in any way, this ring will wrap around you more, you have three chances, now it will be two seeing that I will help you get Mia back, in the third help the snake will rape it self around you tightly and you'll be mine" his eyes were twinkling from excitement. I had a feeling in my gut that he's not telling me everything.

"The clock is ticking Rose it's already 10 pm you have two hours till midnight" a clock start to strike. I looked around searching for the clock, but there wasn't any. I looked at Julian and said.

"Then I agree" just by saying that the ring started to move like a real snake. It started to crawl towards me. It reached my bare leg and crawled up. It was crawling slowly. Its eyes were shining just like Julian's. I couldn't take my eyes off its eyes. It's so hypnotizing.

It reached my red dress and crawled over it. It shook his head from right to left, like it's commanding me to do something. Then I heard it whispered in a singing voice.

"_Give yourself to my master, give up to the beauty non has, give up to one of the strongest of them and give up to you're true mate reina"_

The last word I didn't recognize. I heard Meredith gasp and knelt in front of a now alive Mia. I felt a sting on my ring finger. I looked at my finger and saw the snake wrapping its self around my finger. It's eyes changed to gold and it stopped moving. I looked up at Julian and saw his eyes were gold. Just like the ring. Then his eyes turned to the torques blue.

I ran towards Mia and hugged her. She kept repeating how sorry she was about Dimitri. I just hugged her not wanting to talk about it. This is just a distraction to get my friends killed. I will talk about that later. I looked at Julian and he was smiling.

"Now let's see if Adrian could survive his nightmare" and suddenly the stairs started to shake and a bowling ball started to fall from the top of the stairs. Meredith and Mia held my hands and started to run down stairs. Suddenly the stairs turned to a bowling floor.

Both of my heels broke and I fell face first. Meredith and Mia tried to get me up, but fell instead. We were sliding face down. It was kind of fun without the part that we could be crushed by the bowling ball. Meredith started to shout.

"WOHOO!" we reached the end of the use to be stairs and found ten pins lined up in front of us. We all screamed. Our screams echoed the place. I closed my eyes when we came closer. I quickly closed my eyes ready for the pain, but when we hit the bowling pins. It felt squishy. It's like we hit a jelly. Then we went through it and got out from the other corner.

We then saw jelly cars speeding around us. I then saw a train. It kept chochoing every 30 seconds. The railway was all around the living room. Then I saw a figure wrapped on the railway. That figure looked like Adrian. The train was chochoing towards a screaming Adrian. We stopped sliding and all of us stood up. I then heard the familiar zzzz.. Sound of the snake. I looked towards the voice and saw the snake crawling towards the golden key.

I looked back at Adrian and then the keys. Which one should I go to first?

**Which path would she chose Adrian her first love or the keys that would set her free?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. My Nightmare: Chapter 6

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**I only own some of the idea, while the other ideas belong to the amazing L.J smith!**

**Chapter 6**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game," _

_-Noura_

_I looked back at Adrian and then the keys. Which one should I go to first?_

**Rose POV**

It's like everything is in slow motion. Adrian screaming for help, the snake crawling towards the keys. What should I do? If I lost the key we will lose the game, but if I didn't save Adrian I wouldn't live with myself. I know a part of me loved Adrian more than anything.

He was my first love, I know if I didn't meet Dimitri I would have been with Adrian right now! I love him, but not more that Dimitri. I didn't care in that moment if the keys never came back. The only thing I care about right now is saving Adrian and that's what I did.

I ran towards Adrian barefoot. My heart was pounding in my chest furiously. The train was moving really fast towards Adrian. I felt a burning inside my chest, a burning that gave me the strength to run faster, even when my lungs felt like they're on fire. My breathing hardened. I didn't hear anything, but the train's chow-chows.

Every step closer to Adrian made my heart leap from hope. Hope to save him before it's too late. Hope that I wouldn't cheat again, because I know I would need it more that anything. The gap between Adrian and I shortened. My breathing hitched and tears of happiness fell from my eyes when I reached him. It felt like hours to reach him, but I know that I was only minutes. My hands quickly held him tight. He looked at me with a weird glint in his eyes and then he breathed out.

"Rose" he whispered a tear fell from his eyes. I wanted so badly to hug him right now and kiss him, but I have to untie his ropes first.

"It's okay Adrian, I'm going to get you out of these ropes" I reassured him, but Adrian kept shaking his head. A look of sadness washed his face.

"No! Rose save your self! Your life is more important than mine" and he pushed me with his free legs, causing me to fall far away from the train's railway. The train was seconds from running on Adrian. I did what my heart wanted me to do.

I jumped in front of him. I heard the train coming closer and felt it hitting my back, but it wasn't iron that hit my back it was jelly. The train came through us. I saw Adrian's face set in an astonished look. Then he looked at me. His eyes were shining; I wouldn't be surprised if mine was mirroring his. I didn't know what I was doing in this moment I just wanted to kiss him.

His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closed to him. I was laying on him. He looked in my eyes too see if I was all right with it, but I didn't confirm it. I just held his messy light brown hair and pulled his lips to mine.

The kiss made my heart leap from my chest in a god way. The kiss was sweet. Just like the first kissed we shared when we were young. Adrian's hand moved from my face to the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I didn't mind in that moment. I didn't care if Dimitri was standing right next me, because part of me was still hurt of finding of from JULIAN! That Dimitri and Tasha were kissing, so it was like payback even though Dimitri didn't do it on purpose, but he hurt me, so I'm going to hurt him back. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I was consumed with a lot of emotions.

Adrian broke the kiss for air. We both breathed hard. Adrian caressed my cheek while looking at me sadly.

"You found out," he whispered and I knew that he was talking about Dimitri kissing Tasha, because I would never cheat on Dimitri like that. I just nodded my head. I then leaned closed and kissed him lightly on the lips and stood up. He reached out for my hand to get up and I helped him get up.

He grinned happily and put a hand over my shoulder. I just shook my head at him and smiled. Then I remembered Mia and Meredith they must have saw it, but wait the jelly train must have covered us up.

I saw Mia and Meredith running towards us. They looked funny. Mia wearing a brand short dress bear foot. And really short comparing to a really tall Meredith. Plus Meredith was wearing jeans and a longed sleeved shirt.

They finally reached us and I saw something dangling on Meredith's hand. It was the golden key. I gasped and snatched it from her. I hugged it, causing everyone to look at me weirdly, so I started to explain it to them. They all started to fight about who would keep it with them, seeing I am going to be busy helping the others with their nightmares. I hope there not impossible to survive in. well I know that I would survive, but I don't know about the others.

"What should we do next?" asked Mia. I looked around and thought about the places we had our nightmares in both Meredith and Mia were on the stairs and Adrian was in the living room, meaning that each one of our nightmare is in the place we placed our players.

That means Dimitri is in this living room, so is my nightmare. SHIT! My nightmare. I'm scared of my nightmare, because I know that it's about what happened in my grandfather's basement.

I'm scared that what the police said about my grandfather is true. That he tried to rape me, but no I know my grandfather was so sweet. He wouldn't case me any harm. He could hardly hurt a fly.

Julian suddenly appeared inches away from my face and was grinning happily with sparkling eyes. I gasped and backed off fast, causing him to pout in an adoring way, but I kept reminding myself that he's evil.

But how can he be evil, while looking cute like that. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. He titled his head to the side and spaced out, while looking at me. Adrian stood in front of me, not blocking some of the view of Julian. Julian looked at Adrian with murderous eyes. Eyes glinting dangerously Julian as fast as a vampire held Adrian's neck and started to choke him, choking sounds came out of Adrian's neck, making me jump next to Julian. I held Julian's hand. Julian was breathing hard, but one I put my hand on his to let him let go of poor Adrian, who is paler that usual.

Julian let go of Adrian, making him fall on his knees and hold his sore neck. Meredith and Mia held Adrian in each shoulder. Julian looked at me with a look of pain in his eyes that instantly vanished. Something weird built inside of me. It's like I didn't want Julian to feel any pain. I shook my head. No! Rose he's evil you can't feel this way towards him. He doesn't deserve it. Then why am I still holding his hand tightly? His hands were surprisingly soft. His fingers moved on my hand making my heart leap from my chest.

He held my hand tighter and pulled me towards him. I was suddenly in a dark room. I looked around and saw a wooden door. I titled my head to the side feeling curious and then heard a tusked sound coming from no other that Julian. I quickly turned my head towards him and said.

"It's time for my nightmare?" Julian nodded his head with a concern look.

"You know I could always help you cheat" I quickly shook my head at him. I won't use it, because I know I would need it for later.

"No! thanks I can do it by myself" I walked towards the door and was stopped by Julian holding my hand, pulling me gently.

"It's okay Rose, it's a free cheat from me to you, I don't want you to face your nightmare alone" he pulled me closer. I don't know why, but both of my hands went towards Julian's button up white shirt. I held it tightly and said in a weak voice.

"I'm scared Julian" I don't know why I'm talking to him like that, but it's like I feel safe with him. Maybe because he won't let anything hurts me or the way he looks at me. I'm losing my mind, why am I talking to him in the first place?

My hands were still clutching on Julian's shirt. Julian wrapped his hand around my waist, making me stand against his back.

The same question that I wanted to ask since the day it happened ran in my head, making me feel confused and scared of the answer. I took a deep breath. I need to be strong. I have to know what really happened 11 years ago and what happened to my grandfather.

I felt Julian's breath on my neck, making me shiver from fear and another emotion that I only feel it, when Dimitri is near. He tightened his arms around me and I felt completely safe, but still I know that Julian could cause all of my friend's death and could take my freedom away.

I took a deep breath and my hands reached for the knob. It was warm, which was a surprise, because the knob was steel and often steels get cold really fast. I turned the knob slowly expecting anything to jump in my face and attack me, but nothing came out except the warm air, causing my muscles to relax a bit.

Julian pulled me gently in. there was a set of wooden stairs leading to the basement that I recognized immediately. My breath caught in my throat. My grandfather's basement; It was warm and light lit every single part in the basement.

The basement was smaller than I thought it was. When I was young. Maybe because everything was too high for me to reach, we walked down stairs, with each step the stair would creek.

We finally reached down. The basement's floor was surprisingly soft. I can't believe I'm still bare feet; by just thinking of it. My legs were suddenly in a comfortable pair of sneakers. I gasped in shock.

"Sorry for not doing it earlier" he said, while smiling against my hair. My heartbeat quickened. I shouldn't be doing this. It's like I'm cheating on Dimitri. Even though I'm not doing anything with Julian.

_It doesn't make a difference you've already cheated on Dimitri by kissing Adrian…_

Said a voice inside my head, but I refused to believe by kissing Adrian is like cheating on Dimitri, because after all it was just a kiss.

_It wasn't just a kiss, _

Said the same voice in my head. I shook my head furiously. I did NOT cheat on Dimitri. I just kissed Adrian, because it was a life and death situation. It isn't considered as cheating.

_Just like when he kissed Tasha…_

NO! That's different. He went to her house, while he knew it would upset me.I didn't plan this life and death situation.

_He didn't plan to kiss Tasha either.._

I dismissed that annoying voice coming from my head. Dimitri hurt me by going to Tasha's party, while knowing that it would upset me.

Suddenly I heard light footsteps coming down stairs, making me feel alert. Julian's hand tightened around me.

"Don't worry its just part of the nightmare," he said with a gentle tone, making me relax.

The footsteps neared and finally walking past me was a little girl; her hair was dark brown that would be mistaken as black, her eyes were dark brown with curiosity shinning in them, she was short and pretty for a young girl.

"Grandfather" she called in a child voice. "Grandfather" she said again with a hint of playfulness in her tone. "I know you're out there," she said, while tiptoeing towards a wooden door that I didn't notice before.

She tilted her big head to the side and hummed. She looked from left to right. Obviously checking if someone is there, but no one was except Julian and I.

"Why can't she see us?" I asked looking up at Julian.

"Because she's not real," he said. My eyes widen in shock.

The girl inched closer towards the door and looked nervous. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the knob. She held it tightly and twisted the knob to the right. It creaked just like horror movies and suddenly cold air rushed inside the room.

I gasped and heard heavy footsteps running down stairs. The person running downstairs came into view and it was my grandfather.

He looked younger than his age. His body was fit. He was sixty years old. His hair was white and grey. He suddenly screamed the little girl's name.

"ROSE"

**Why did her grandfather scream her name, when she only opened a wooden door?**

**Review and find out in the next chapter!**


	7. What truly happened that day: Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**The main idea belongs to L.J Smith the others are totally mine so no stealing people!**

**Chapter 7**

_I gasped and heard heavy footsteps running down stairs. The person running downstairs came into view and it was my grandfather._

_He looked younger than his age. His body was fit. He was sixty years old. His hair was white and grey. He suddenly screamed the little girl's name._

_"ROSE"_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

I lost my balance and fell on the cold floor. Julian walked away from me and leaned next to a far corner. I looked away from him and started at the scene that is happening in front of me.

My younger version was holding on the door knob tightly, while screaming for my grandfather to help her and how scared she was.

I felt his arms around me and leaned against him for support. My grandfather started mumbling words, while raising his left hand. His eyes changed color. It turned all white. I shivered from how scary he looked.

Suddenly he was hit backwards with an invisible force. The door banged open; I was let the door knob go and flew on the cold, hard floor. Suddenly 6 figures walked out. They were amazingly, inhumanly beautiful. They smiled at me, they looked like angels.

Suddenly their smile turned into an evil grin that made my skin crawl. Only one stood looking at me with a weird face. The tallest of them all and looked the oldest, maybe in his mid thirties walked towards me like a predator.

"So this is your little Rose" he threw his head backwards and laughed evilly. He touched my left cheek and smirked.

"Don't touch her" came a painful voice that belonged to my grandfather. I was still in Julian's arms, but it felt like I'm in the little girl's place.

"Oh! It's not like you can do anything about it" said another one, who looked in his last twenties.

"What to do! What to do!" sang the one who's still holding my chin.

"Leave her and I'll take her place" said my grandfather. The hand holding my chin tightened, making me whimper in fear and pain.

"Grandpa! Make him let me go" little me whimpered, causing my grandfather to sit on his knees and beg.

"Please leave her alone and I'll take her place willingly" he begged more.

"Willingly?" asked the one holding my chin.

"100% willingly" said my grandfather with fear in his voice.

"You know what happens to a wizard, who willingly gives up all his rights for us" said another one looking on his early twenties.

My grandfather's shoulders fell in defeat. The youngest from them all smiled. He started to walk till he stood next to the man who's holding my chin, with a tight grip. He pushed his hand away from my face and sat on the floor making eye contact with me. He had striking blue turquoise eyes, making the real me gasp in shock.

Julian's grip on me tightened; causing my heart to beat faster, I'm sure he can hear it. I looked back at the other version of him smiling at my other version. The oldest one from them all raised his eye brow mockingly.

"I see you developed feeling for her, young Julian" He said. "You know that she's a young witch and it is not possible to be with her" He said more.

"But, why?" asked Julian. The second oldest one walked closer to him putting his hand on Julian's left shoulder.

"Because, then we have to kill her" He said.

Julian's eyes sparkled for just a moment and then turned dull. The other five walked towards my grandfather and started to drag him towards the door. My grandfather started to mumble soothing words to me.

"It's okay Rosie you're going to be all right, grandpa! Loves you" and his voice broke into sobs. The little me crawled towards my grandfather and tried to hold him, but was held back by the other version of Julian.

"I'm sorry Rose, but we have to take your grandfather, now I have to make you forget everything, so you can be safe" he said, while turning me around and kissing me on my forehead making little me faint.

The vision in front of me started to fade slowly. I ran towards little me, but was too late the nightmare has vanished. I touched the cold marble, cold floor and couldn't help, but slide down; Feeling Julian's eyes on my face.

"I'm so sorry Rose" whispered Julian. I couldn't look at his face I was too shocked too scared to look up. My heart was pounding so fast. I'm pretty sure he can hear it.

"Why?" I asked feeling a pang of guilt. I looked up at Julian whom looked confused.

"Why what?" he asked sounding confused.

"Why didn't you take me instead of him?" I asked my voice shaking with raw emotions; emotions I never felt before; betrayal, sadness, longing and absolute _anger_.

I couldn't help, but put all of my anger on Julian. Not waiting for him to replay. I got up and screamed.

"It's your entire fault, I couldn't save my grandfather" I didn't notice I moved closer to him till I was hitting his chest with fisted hands.

Julian didn't stop me from hitting him, didn't stop me from unleashing my emotions on him. He just kept quite till all of my anger faded and was replaced with misery. Julian finally moved gathering me in his arms, making me feel safe and home.

"What now?" I whispered, feeling fragile for the first time. I buried my face in his neck breathing in his foreign scent that sent shivers through my spine.

" Now you must complete the game or better give in to me and I promise you will never regret," he whispered, while caressing my hair. I wanted so bad to give up, but then remembered my best friends and _Dimitri_, even when they clearly hurt by going to Tasha's party.

I pushed Julian back determined to win this game and not betray my best friends that I've known since kindergarten. Julian looked shocked and had an evil smirk on his face.

"As you wish, you will face another nightmare of your dearest friend, what was her name again?" he put a mocking finger on his chin, while there was a knowing glint.

I froze thinking of Lissa and Jill, which one is going to face her worst nightmare. The soft and giggly Jill or the sweet and faithful Lissa. _Not anymore _whispered a voice in my head.

I shook my head trying to clear the voice out of my head. I need to put this betrayal behind this is not the time to think about it. Still looking at a smirking Julian.

"Who?" I asked with a squeak that caused his smirk to grow dangerously bigger.

" Does a blond with green eyes ring a bell?" he asked his dangerous smirk turning into a sneer. I backed out feeling scared and utterly terrified.

"What's her worst nightmare?" I asked feeling terrified for Lissa.

"Well that's for you to find out my precious Rose," he said and clapped his hands together.

Suddenly the air started to shiver and change from the blank room to a bathroom. The bathroom is small and yellowish, which does not suit the situation. The large hot tub that looked comfortable and I would give anything just to sit in this hot tub and close my eyes.

I sighed and hear a low chuckle that made me jump. Julian is so weird with his mood swings. I looked at him and he was smiling at me. His expression was pure happiness that lit all of his face. That was the first time Julian looked so human that made me wonder if he could smile like that the whole time would Dimitri have a chance to have my heart?

The answer would probably be no. Just by staring at Julian right now with his eyes shinning I knew that if I stayed with him hear I will never regret.

"Stop listening to my thoughts" I said half threatening half laughing. He winked and said.

"I'll try remembering it"

Suddenly I heard a scream and all the playfulness in Julian's face vanished. He turned to his smirking face that radiated power and said before vanishing in thin air.

"Good luck cause I know you'll need it"

I looked towards the screaming and found legs hanging on the edge of the hot tub I ran towards Lissa and found her drowning inside the water that was filled with bubbles. The worst part was.

Her hair was stuck in the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Rose going to do?<strong>

**Could Julian truly be not totally evil?**

**What about her other friends could they really survive?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Last Cheat: Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**The main idea belongs to L.J Smith the others are totally mine so no stealing people!**

**Chapter 8**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game"_

_-Noura_

_Suddenly I heard a scream and all the playfulness in Julian's face vanished. He turned to his smirking face that radiated power and said before vanishing in thin air._

"_Good luck cause I know you'll need it" _

_I looked towards the screaming and found legs hanging on the edge of the hot tub I ran towards Lissa and found her drowning inside the water that was filled with bubbles. The worst part was._

Her hair was stuck in the drain.

* * *

><p>Lissa's screams made me feel scared and frightened. I didn't know what to do. The bathroom wasn't big. I could easily reach her, but the thing that stopped me from doing so is the fear that filled my body. I was breathing hard and shaking at the same time.<p>

It felt like hours when I took the first step, but it was merely seconds and when I did so the floor broke into two, separating Lissa and I. I could hear Lissa's scream getting louder and louder. Colorful bubbles filled the bathroom making it hard for me to see.

The floor was shaking really hard and making it difficult to remain on my feet. Then I suddenly heard a growl, which sent shivered in my spine. The growl was behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around shaking from fear and from the shaking ground.

I then opened them and saw the wolf. He was different the any normal wolf. He was so big that he could be mistaken as a bear, but the large ears and long tail that swift gracefully behind him gave him away. His color was hallowing black, making him look even more terrifying. His teeth were huge and sharp like knives. He was growling madly and was dangerously inching closer. The most terrifying thing on top of all of that was his pitch black eyes that has no color in them, not even a sparkle. It looked hallow more like _dead_.

Suddenly the wolf stopped inching closer and stared at me with those dead eyes. I can see my reflection in them, my wide eyes that were filled with fear and how fragile I was. Then he picked his pace and ran straight towards me. I closed my eyes and screamed.

My scream echoed and I felt like time was moving slow, but then it went back to its normal pace and I felt a whoosh of cold air rush towards me, making me fall backwards. I opened my eyes in shock thinking that the wolf was on top of me, but I was shocked to realize that the wolf wasn't even there.

I got up and looked from left to right and it wasn't there, making me feel confused, until I heard it's low mean growl behind me. I turned around fast and saw it on the other side and gasped. The wolf was inching towards Lissa. The wolf turned around and _smirked_ at me. Like literally smirked and then he did something I never expected. He spoke to me.

"Looks like I'm having your friend for dinner" his voice was throaty and hard. I felt myself glare at him, thinking of sweet Lissa being eaten by this wolf. I will not let him eat my best friend in the whole world. I will not let him take her away from me. All of the memories of our friendship and our best moments came rushing back.

It filled me with rage, strength and determination that I never knew I had it in me. The wolf threw his head backwards and started to laugh a deep throaty laugh that surprisingly didn't scare me. He then smirked and said.

"Oh how sweet your best friend in the whole world I see" That's when I noticed that I was speaking the whole time. His mocking words made me feel like my whole body was set on fire from the rage that filled me up. I started inching backwards till my back hit the bathroom door. Then I ran like never before. I ran as fast as my weak legs would take me and jumped.

The cracked space was wide and I knew I wouldn't make it. The wolf's eyes were huge from shock and then I heard a voice whispered in my ear that was familiar.

_Believe…_

And that's what I did I closed my eyes and believed that I would reach the floor. _I believed_ with all my heart until I heard something sound shimmery and when I opened my eyes. I saw gold sparkling dust covering me from head to toe.

I heard a throaty gasp and turned my head towards the wolf, who looked surprisingly afraid and he did something that shocked me. He ran away as fast as he could and I landed on the floor gently. The shimmering gold started to fade away and before it did I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. Then it all disappeared away.

The feeling of familiarity stayed inside of me, but I had no time to think what it was. I quickly ran towards Lissa. I realized that she stopped screaming and the colorful bubbles had faded away.

I finally reached her and put my hands inside to remove her hair from the drain, but I was shocked when I saw her hair floating freely on the surface of the water. I tried to pull her out fast, but she was very heavy. I started to cry. _Why isn't she moving?_ I thought feeling dreadful. _Is she dead?_ That thought made loud sob rip out of my chest.

I tried pulling her again and succeeded on getting her out of the hot tub. I laid her on the cold floor and started to shake her to wake up. I slapped her cheek once and twice still no response. I put both hands on her chest and was about to preform CPR, but Julian's words stopped me.

"That's no use she's already gone" he was leaning on the door and that's when I noticed that the floor returned normal. There was something in Julian's eyes that looked almost foreign. I think it was fear, but I dismissed it when I remembered Lissa.

"Lissa," I pleaded "Please wake up, please Lissa, don't..leave me" my sobs increased making me shake uncomfortably. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned my head towards it and saw Julian's concerned face.

"You..you" I said between sobs "Killed her" I was sobbing so hard that it became hard for me to breath. Julian shook his head and said.

"No Rose she failed to survive that's why she's dead" I shook my head and screamed at him. My voice was filled with despair and rage.

"It's all your fault I hate you Julian I hate you.." my voice started to fade till it became a whisper. I felt broken. I hugged Lissa's dead body and just stayed there crying silently.

"You still have two cheats," whispered Julian. I didn't look at him. My head was thinking of a lot of things this is my last cheat, because the third one will seal the deal and I would be with Julian forever. I shivered at that, but didn't hesitate to say.

"Then I want her back alive and healthy" I still didn't turn my head to look at him. Suddenly he was next to me.

"_Rose_" he whispered. I can feel his warm breath on my left cheek. "Look at me" he demanded with gentleness compelling me to turn my head and meet his torques eyes.

I saw something sparkle in his eyes and the next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short! Possibly the shortest chapter in this story, but I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I need at least 20 reviews to continue this story and please tell me the things you liked in this chapter so I can add more of it in the next Chapter!**


	9. Jill: Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**The main idea belongs to L.J Smith the others are totally mine so no stealing people!**

**Chapter 9**

"_Previously on Boys Over Roses"_

_-Noura_

"Then I want her back alive and healthy" I still didn't turn my head to look at him. Suddenly he was next to me.

"_Rose_" he whispered. I can feel his warm breath on my left cheek. "Look at me" he demanded with gentleness compelling me to turn my head and meet his torques eyes.

I saw something sparkle in his eyes and the next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping. I had this horrible nightmare. I was in a dollhouse and everyone was there too. We were facing our worst nightmares. I saw grandfather. What a horrible nightmare? I thought.<p>

The celling looked different; it had weird symbols on them that I didn't understand at all. The bed was too soft and too comfortable. I looked around from left to right and gasped again. I jumped from the bed and screamed.

"No! No! It's not a nightmare it's real" fear filled me. The last events came rushing towards me reminding me of the last cheat I had, but that wasn't what made me feel concern.

_Lissa…._

"Don't worry she's fine" I jumped when I heard his voice. I looked at him and saw concern and that look that I can't read in his beautiful eyes. He was in a far corner leaning on the creamy colored wall. His snow-white hair looked out of place, but still looked good on him.

I met his eyes and felt like I could drown in them forever. Those deep sad eyes _needs_ me, but why me. He of course answered my thoughts like I'm saying them out loud. I now know for sure he can read my mind easily.

"Because you're what makes my heart beat," he said softly, while looking at me with those eyes. I felt heart squeeze, the way he is staring at me makes me feel like I'm exposed. It's like he's staring at my soul and more importantly my heart.

He took slow steps towards me like a predator. Fear filled me up, but also a new feeling that should never be there. I felt longing towards him and with the way his eyes sparkles I know he feels the same way.

"Because your everything I've always needed," he whispered, while getting closer. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly breath. He was so close right now only a breath separating us.

"Because I love you" he whispered at last and leaned closer. My heart was beating crazily, my hands were shaking with this new feelings forming inside of me. My heart begged me to accept those new feelings, but my mind kept nagging me to stop this nonsense and of course the heart would always win.

His lips touched mine. They were soft and warm. His smell filled my nose like I was drowning in his scent. My heart jumped a bit and my body didn't stop shaking, but it wasn't from the fear. It was because of those new feelings.

His hands wrapped around my waist gently, like I'm a delicate flower. He pulled me closer with gentleness that drove me crazy. My hands without permission wrapped around his neck. He pushed me up, making my legs wrap around his waist.

A voice inside my head was begging me to stop, begging me to remember something, something important, but how can I remember when everything feels so right, until I remembered his brown eyes, those chocolate brown eyes looking at me with sadness.

That caused me to gasp and break the kiss, but my hands were still wrapped around Julian's neck. He was breathing hard. His hair looked wild and so were his eyes. He was staring at me with those wild eyes, making me feel scared.

I suddenly noticed the ring that was wrapped on my finger. It was shimmering the color changed it was pure gold, but now it had the same color as Julian' s eyes. Instead of the sneak shape turned to roses, lot's of Roses with thorns that looked sharp. I turned my head towards Julian and saw a smile tugging on his soft lips.

"No" I whispered, dread filling me up. I unwrapped my legs around his waist and took a step behind still looking at Julian with fear. I couldn't believe it! I can't be his forever. His eyes turned back to normal, but with a bit of sadness in them. He shook his head and said.

"No we are not bonded yet, you have one last cheat" I took a deep shaky breath glad that I still have a chance to save my friends, but there was something else in my heart. I miss Dimitri so much it hurts. I can't imagine what he's been through.

And just by thinking about him, the temperature suddenly dropped in the room, I looked around and what I saw made me gasp. I was in a dark room and Julian isn't there anymore. I can hear a melody. It was low and scary. Even with my heart beating so hard, I could still hear it like it's being whispered in my ears.

I wrapped my hand around myself and walked towards the melody. The fun thing is, when there is a horror movie and the character hears some voices. They quickly walk towards the voice and say.

"Hello is somebody there? Julian are you there?" I asked fear laced my voice and I remember that I would scream at them that their being stupid and they should run for their lives and I'm doing the same thing knowing well enough that the voice is leading me to a nightmare, but whose nightmare it was. I guess I need to follow and figure out.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was walking, but I know it was a lot, because my legs started to complain, but the voice is much closer right now and I could see a door half opened. There was light inside that room. I walked closer and pushed the door open ready for an attack, or worse death, but was relived and shocked to find Jill laying on king-size bed, while singing that lullaby.<p>

The door creaked and I got Jill's attention and when she realized it was me, her eyes went wide and she jumped out of bed and ran towards me hugging me like life depends on it and in this situation I'm sure her life really depends on me.

Suddenly we heard footsteps running towards the room. Jill's innocent face paled instantly and she ran pulling me with her towards the closet. The footsteps finally reached the door and we both held on to each other. Who's behind the door? The door suddenly banged open and Meredith came marching inside, following her Adrian and Mia.

I opened the closet door, which caused all of them to jump and look at me. When they noticed it was me the all ran towards me engulfing me in their arms. Mia was sobbing. I couldn't help, but cry. Jill joined us in the group hug and then we heard a loud sob coming from the door. We looked up and saw Lissa running towards us.

That's when I started sobbing. She's alive my mind screamed. I ran towards her meeting her halfway and we both hugged each other, while sobbing and laughing. I felt relieved and happy my friends are all right, but a part me knew that this moment wouldn't last forever.

And just in time everything when black. Jill and Mia screamed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I should have asked Jill what was her nightmare. Then the light suddenly opened again and didn't see Mia and Jill.

"Mia! Jill where are you!" shouted Meredith. Jill suddenly replayed.

"We're under the bed! Hurry he's coming" none of us argued we all crawled underneath the king sized bed and squeezed next to each other. I was between Jill and Lissa both of them were shaking from fear. I think I was shaking too.

"What's your nightmare?" I whispered. Jill was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. She held my hand tightly and said.

"Chucky" and then we heard someone singing. His voice was childish, but it sounded like an adult was singing. We can see tiny legs walking in the room. I suddenly knew what Jill's nightmare, she told me about is once. She said she saw a movie called Child's Play and that there was an evil doll called chucky and that he used to kill people. I shivered; I wish I'd seen that movie I would have known what to expect. Suddenly the footsteps ran towards the bed and just like that a doll's face was peaking underneath the bed with scars on his face. His was smiling and the worst part was.

His smile was directed towards me and then he shouted.

"BOO!" and all of us screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think?<strong>

**About Jill's nightmare?**

**Rose and Julian kissing?**

**And more importantly**

**CHUCKY *BLOODY SCREAM***


	10. Plasma screen: Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**The main idea belongs to L.J Smith the others are totally mine so no stealing people!**

**Chapter 10**

"_Previously on The Forbidden Game"_

_-Noura_

_His smile was directed towards me and then he shouted._

"_BOO!" and all of us screamed._

* * *

><p>Our screams filled the air, but it didn't cover Chucky's laughter. His eyes were directed towards me with a mean smile and the scar on his cheek was so scary that I started to shake from fear, or was it Jill or Lissa or maybe all of us.<p>

He stood up from his place and started singing. "Come out little Jill I know where you are.." Jill whimpered. I turned my head and saw her lower lip trembling and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Then Chucky ran towards the door opened it and then ran out closing it behind him. Jill quickly rolled out, while whispering.

"_Hurry_…he's coming" She ran towards the closet, all of us got up to fallow her, but when she tried to open the door of the closet it didn't open. "No..no it's locked" she whispered. Her hands were shaking and her knees was trembling she looked like she could barley hold herself up.

"It's okay, let's find another place to hide" said Meredith. She started looking for a hiding place. She walked towards the wide and tall baby-pink curtains and motioned for us to hide there. We divided into two groups. Jill, Lissa and I. Mia, Meredith and Adrian.

We were hiding behind the curtain on the right, while the others hid behind the one on the left and then without any warning the door was banged open and we heard running footsteps entering the bedroom.

"Oh Jill how did you like my surprise! I knew you would hide in the closet next!" he said, then we heard clapping and a delightful squeal.

"Did you tell your friends, the rules of this game?" he asked mockingly, "The rules are hide where ever you can, but not in the same place, if you did hide in the same place you will die"

My eyes went wide and I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. Suddenly Meredith said. "And if you never find us, will you leave us alone?" Chucky laughed and said.

"No you silly, winning is not an option, it's just whose going to die next" and then we heard footsteps coming closer towards our curtain. Chucky started to hum a song with a low voice. He ran his fingers on our curtain, until his hand stopped in front of Lissa's face.

Her eyes were wide and were filled with tears. Jill was next to Lissa shaking badly. Suddenly he pulled the curtain and when he saw Lissa he glared at her hatefully and then screamed.

"Are you trying to make me mad Jill?" his voice was filled with anger. Then he stomped towards the door and closed it with a bang. That shook the walls. Jill started shaking her head from left to right.

"No..no he's going to find me next! He's going to kill me," Lissa started crying. We pushed the curtain and walked out. Meredith was holding a baseball bat and Adrian was holding the lamp. Jill paled and said with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Meredith rolled her eyes and walked towards the closet and started hitting is over and over again till the knob fell, and Adrian opened the door.

"Get in!" Meredith ordered. We all ran inside and were shocked when Adrian and Meredith didn't follow. I looked outside the closet and saw Meredith standing on the right side of the door, while Adrian was standing on the opposite side. I walked outside and said.

"Get inside now!" I ordered furiously. Meredith shook her head and said.

"You heard what he said, there is no way we could win! I will not give up without a fight, let's just do it, while he doesn't expect it" she said I shook my head, but a part of me knew that what Meredith's saying is true.

Suddenly Jill gasped, "Rose" and the door was banged open. Rose froze in her place, when Chucky saw her his lips lifted into a scary grin and then he said. "Oh little brunette seems you're the first one" his grin turned to a sneer. He was holding a huge kitchen knife. He lifted it up and laughed cruelly.

Meredith hit him on the head with the bat, sending his head flying towards me. I screamed my lungs out when Chucky's head fell on me, causing me to fall backwards on the floor. I kept screaming and screaming over and over again, thinking that Chucky would bite me or worse his body will run towards me headless and stab me to death.

"Rose, It's all right, he's dead, you're going to be all right" Meredith was shaking me and I could feel strong arms lifting me up and hugging me close to his chest. I knew it was Adrian. I could smell his familiar scent, which caused me to stop screaming and start crying.

"Shhh..Rose everything is going to be all right" he whispered. I felt more pair of arms hugging me, comforting me. I turned my head and saw Jill, Lissa, Mia and Meredith, they were all crying silently, but still they all gave me encouraging smiles. I couldn't help, but smile back at them.

"Oh guys you know I love you all" I whispered, they all nodded their heads and said. "We love you too" making me feel happy and have hope. I felt that we could win. We could all get out of here alive.

I held on to Adrian one last time and then told him that he could let me down. He did as I asked and I took a deep breath and said.

"We have to win" all of them nodded their heads; Meredith stood next to me and dropped her arm around my shoulders and said.

"Hell yeah! We are not losing" everyone nodded their heads.

"Okay so only Christian, Mason, Eddie and _Dimitri_" my voice when I mentioned Dimitri's name "Left" I whispered at last. No one had a chance to replay, because suddenly everything went black and I heard Julian tusking at us.

Suddenly lights were on and we we're in a room that had four plasma TVs. Julian was standing in front of us all with a smile. His eyes were shining excitedly. He clapped both of his hands and said.

"Are you sure you can win this one?" he asked, his eyes hardened and his lips went into a straight line. Then he turned his head and met my eyes. His eyes were sad, causing my heart to squeeze a bit.

Suddenly Julian pulled me by the waist and kissed my forehead and just like that he disappeared leaving me standing there shocked. I didn't have time to explain what just happened to them, because after Julian disappeared I heard Mason and Eddie screaming and what shocked more than what Julian did is that Mason and Eddie were inside the plasma TV screaming their lungs out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of Mason's and Eddie's nightmare?<strong>

**And how Chucky died?**

**Oh and Julian kissing her forehead in front of everyone?**

**I hope to see your reviews!**


End file.
